Twelve Days of Video Game Christmas
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: The title says it all, folks. Merry Christmas, everybody! Oneshot.


"**Twelve Days of Video Game Christmas"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, Mario, Sonic, Street Fighters, Spyro, Five Nights at Freddy's, Pokemon, Lollipop Chainsaw, Slender, Metal Gear, The Witch's House, Minecraft, or Ib. Inspired by the Christmas carol "Twelve Days of Christmas".**_

_**Summary: The title says it all, folks. Merry Christmas, everybody! Oneshot.**_

On the first day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

A Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the second day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the third day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the fourth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the fifth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the sixth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Six Poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the seventh day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six Poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the eighth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Eight pages to find while avoiding Slender Man,

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six Poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the ninth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Nine boxes to sneak around in,

Eight pages to find while avoiding Slender Man,

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six Poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the tenth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Ten nights in The Witch's House,

Nine boxes to sneak around in,

Eight pages to find while avoiding Slender Man,

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the eleventh day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Eleven Enderman teleporting,

Ten nights in The Witch's House,

Nine boxes to sneak around in,

Eight pages to find while avoiding Slender Man,

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**XXXX**

On the Twelfth day of Video Game Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Twelve paintings by Guertena,

Eleven Enderman teleporting,

Ten nights in The Witch's House,

Nine boxes to sneak around in,

Eight pages to find while avoiding Slender Man,

Seven sparkling rainbow-powered chainsaws to kill zombies with,

Six Poke-balls,

Five jumpscares from Freddy's Pizzaria,

Four adventures with Spyro the Dragon,

Three Street Fighters,

Two rings from Sonic,

and a Power Star from the Mushroom Kingdom.

**The End.**

_Merry Christmas to all my fellow video game fans, and to the rest a good night. ;) "Meow!" X3_


End file.
